To Love a Snake
by TheOnlyMeThereIs
Summary: Tom Riddle X OC Charming, clever and immensely beautiful, there's no way Tom Riddle would ever fall for Lana Tyller, a clever, but pretty average, Slytherin. But those with secrets are often drawn together, and between Lana and Tom there are enough secrets to fill a Chamber...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, and even though there are plenty of Tom Riddle stories out there, I just love him so much I had to write a ff.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.**

**PS, I couldn't resist the Chamber joke in the Summary, sorry...  
****PPS, this first chapter is more of an epilogue, but I didn't want to confuse the chapters, so it's just chapter one.)**

_His hair seemed to glow like a golden halo in the sunlight, and his blue eyes seemed to pierce my soul and imbed themselves in my heart.  
"I'm sorry," he pleaded, "I didn't mean for it to go so far. Please, don't do this."  
I looked up at him through sparkling eyelashes, saw his perfect face through a haze of beaded tears.  
"Tom, I- I just can't believe you would do something like that. I expect nothing less from those- those barbarians, Avery and Lestrange, but you-"_

_"Lana, please, please forgive me. What do I need to do? I would turn back time and stop myself from ever becoming part of such a foolish endeavor if I could, believe me. Can't you see how much it's hurting me to see you so upset?"  
"Tom… I think, I think-"_

_I did not have the chance to say anymore, for he had taken my shoulders with his strong hands and pulled me close, kissing me with his full, perfect lips._

_A burst of starlight blossomed in my chest and burst, sending tingles down each vein. I kissed him back, wrapping my hands around his waist, feeling his heat as he pressed his body close to mine. Tom's hands moved from my shoulders to the back of my head, where he slipped his fingers through my hair, cupping my head and titling my face towards his._

_Much sooner than I was ready, the moment was over, and I pulled away reluctantly. For a moment, Tom simply rested his forehead on mine, gazing into my eyes with a burning, intimate heat.  
"I love you, Lana," he whispered passionately.  
"I love you too." I replied, numb.  
"Does this mean you'll forgive me?" he asked, the hope in his voice unmistakable.  
"Yes," I breathed, "Every time…"_

* * *

**_I'm not much of a fan of long chapters. It's fine when you're reading a book, but I think it can get quite tedious when you are constantly scrolling down the screen. So I'll probably keep most chapters short if I can.  
Anyway, please review and continue to the next chapter:)_**


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed. Professor Binns had been rambling on for over an hour now, and the majority of the class had ceased their note taking and were now conducting mouthed or whispered conversations, or, in Avery and Lestrange's case, fashioning magical airplanes and seeing how close to the teacher they could fly the thing before losing their nerve. I rested my head in my hand and gazed drearily out of the window, watching the droplets of mist circle the air before smashing against the window and running into groups.

Raven, my usual partner in this lesson, was in the hospital wing with a head injury after a nasty accident with a bludger during yesterday's game. That left me with no distraction from the tedious History of Magic lesson. Apart from one, that is. Tom Riddle sat alone beside the window, occupying himself by folding a piece of parchment over and over; although what he was making I had no idea. I watched his elegant hands manipulate the sheet with skill and grace, like a spider crafting an intricate web, and marveled at the concentration evident upon his chiseled face.

Eventually, the masterpiece was done, and Tom took out his wand and tapped the miniature sculpture three times, muttering under his breath. The parchment began to leak colour, as if a pot of ink had just been spilled over it. At first just a small blot here and there, but soon the whole surface had been coloured in. Only once the small paper figure was completely filled with shimmering, emerald pigment did I realize what he had made: a stunningly realistic snake, with a sharp, ruby tongue and flecks of silver splintered through the metallic scales.

Tom leaned down close to the snake and whispered something inaudible to it. Suddenly, a low hiss burst from the paper creation, and the serpent began to slither across the wooden desk. Avery and Lestrange paused their immature game to watch the hypnotizing snake weave around and around, stopping every now and again to taste the air. Tom gestured to the snake and muttered something to Avery, who smirked and picked up the green sculpture. Suddenly, Primrose McLacey, a fussy, blonde Ravenclaw, was screaming and leaping about, flapping her shirt frantically.

"What is this?" Professor Binns exclaimed, rising like steam from his seat.  
Primrose did not answer, but continued to shriek and dance about. Finally, after much panic and chaos, the snake fell from her top to the floor, where it lay, lifeless. The ink had drained from the previously beautiful creature, and it was now nothing more than a crumpled origami snake.

"Are we quite finished Miss McLacey?" Professor Binns asked half-heartedly, "Now then, where was I? Oh yes, in the fifteenth century…"

My eyes flitted back to the three culprits in the corner, and I was not surprised to see Avery and Lestrange in fits over the whole event. What I was surprised to see, however, was Tom staring right back at me, his unwavering blue eyes boring down on me. I felt my cheeks burn under his heated gaze, and I quickly looked away, hoping he had not seen me watching him before as well. After a few minutes, I chanced another glimpse, and was relieved to see him staring out of the window.

I thought as I looked back to my desk was how sad it was that the beautiful snake had come to such a pathetic end when it had taken such time and effort to be crafted. But then, maybe it had been made for the purpose of tormenting another. Maybe its death had really been a suicide mission from the start, rather than a tragic end as I had imagined.

The something happened to confirm that thought. Primrose's hair began to leak colour, just as the ink had stained the parchment snake before. Her beautiful blond locks were soon a deep, shining emerald, and the pigment did not stop there. By the time she noticed it, her face, arms and hands were all a dark green colour, and there were splashes of sliver here and there, only picked up when the dim light shone in the right way. Laughter erupted from the class, and Primrose burst into tears, running from the classroom.

I turned and stared at Tom, who had obviously known that this was going to happen, and found that once again he was watching me watching him. After a brief moment of simply staring, he put a long finger to his lips and signaled for me to keep quiet. I nodded to confirm that I would keep his secret and he exhaled in relief.  
_I will keep your secret, Tom Riddle.  
I'll add it to the growing mound…_

* * *

**Okay I know this chapter wasn't nearly as fluff-filled as the previous, but I really need to tell a little background context before I get to the good parts;)  
Anyway, please review- the next chapters will be more interesting, I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a year since I witnessed Tom Riddle's first petty trick, and we were now in our fourth year at Hogwarts. Since then, he had played countless pranks, most of them pretty repulsive, on various students, but they were never traced back to him, several times, Avery and Lestrange, his two wing men, had been caught carrying out his dirty work, but they never ratted him out, even when given cruel and tedious punishments. Riddle's gang was wiser now though, they used other students, usually fellow Slytherins, to carry out the tricks, forming a sort of hierarchy within the group closest to Riddle.

Although I witnessed Tom's involvement many times, I had never once told a soul of his misdeeds, and by now he knew he could trust me, despite having not spoken to me since our first year at Hogwarts; not directly anyway. The thought saddened me, I didn't know why, but whenever I thought of all the time I could have spent being his friend, but hadn't, I felt a strange melancholy cloud surge through me.

Walking through the dark corridors, thinking of Tom, after staying up late studying in the library one evening, I heard a voice whisper for me to "come here". Spinning, startled, I saw a pale hand beckon me from behind an alcove, and without hesitation, I followed the cryptic instructions. To my surprise and joy, the hand belonged to none other than Riddle himself, and I soon found myself pressed flat to the wall beside him, wishing I had a better book in my hand than Beatrice Biggle's '_Potions for Blemishes, Boils and Similar Ailments'._

"What's going on?" I whispered, my heart thumping so loud I was afraid it would give us away.  
"Blackburn's about to break into Slughorn's storeroom. Lestrange is distracting him, and Avery and I are lookouts." He explained briefly.  
I raised my eyebrows. This must be an important job if the three 'leaders' were all taking part. I wondered why they had sent Blackburn to do the breaking in- he was possibly the clumsiest, stupidest boy in the year, and had only latched onto Riddle's group to guarantee safety from bullies. But then it hit me: if something did go wrong, it would only be Blackburn who got caught. Sending someone more valued within the gang, even if it meant a smoother procedure, risked exposing the whole group, something I knew from experience could not happen.

"What do you need to break into the stores for?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.  
If my questions were bugging Tom he didn't show it, remaining as unreadable as he always had been.  
"We need supplies for a potion." Was all he said in reply.  
I hesitated, debating how wise it was to ask the question I desperately wanted to. In the end, my mouth won over my mind and I took a breath, ready to speak, only for Tom to plant a firm hand over my mouth, preventing my speech. I widened my eyes at him and he shook his head urgently signaling that I must not speak. Instead, I tried to lean around him a little to watch what was happening, but his hand held me pressed against the wall and would not let me move. A rectangle of blue-white light appeared on the wall a little way down the corridor, before disappearing in the blink of an eye as someone extinguished their wand.

Then, loud, clumsy footsteps began to tramp towards us in the pitch black. Tom's irritation at the heavy-walker was clear as his arm stiffened, pressing me even harder against the rough wall. Small tears formed in the corner of my eye at the nagging pain in the back of my head, but I blinked them away, determined not to appear weak.

_"Anguem."  
_The stomper, who I now knew for sure was Blackburn, had finally stopped in front of the alcove, and had whispered what I assumed was a codeword, for Tom relaxed slightly and let go of my mouth. I pulled my head cautiously away from the wall, feeling strands of hair snag on the jagged stones as I did so.  
Riddle began to stride away down a black corridor, (Blackburn plodding along quickly behind him, desperately trying to keep up,) and I followed quickly, determined to know what the potion was for, even if it meant annoying the hell out of the group until they finally told me.

Even if it meant following Tom around everywhere poking his arm like a little sister he could not get rid of.  
I was determined.

* * *

**I mentioned before that I really dislike long chapters, so I've sort of cut this one in half to keep it short:)  
Pleas write a review and read the next chapter, which I should hopefully post not long after this one...**


	4. Chapter 4

A little further along the corridor, Tom whispered the same codeword, _anguem,_ again, and Avery joined the pair in fleeing the scene. As hard as I tried to remain inconspicuous, it was not long before one of the boys noticed me tagging along, and the whole group stopped.  
"Why're you following us?" Blackburn asked aggressively, clenching his meaty fists.  
"I want to know what the potion was for." I replied, sticking my chin out defiantly and hoping I sounded more confident than I felt.  
Avery frowned and Blackburn narrowed his eyes, but Riddle merely sighed impatiently.  
"It's none of your business," he said, "Run along and do your Charms homework or something."

"I won't!" I replied indignantly, frustrated that he felt the need to patronize me like I was a toddler. "I've kept your secret for months, and I've never told a soul about your little tricks, but if you don't tell me I'll go straight to Headmaster Dippit and tell him everything I know!"

I sounded pathetic and childish, and it was clear in Tom's expression that he thought so too, but I knew he would not take the risk.  
"Fine, do what you like, follow us like a lost puppy if you really want." He sneered, earning him a snicker from Avery.

Then he took off again at the same pace, racing through the corridor so fast I had to jog to keep up with them. A few corridors and moving staircases later, we seemed to reach our destination, although there were no doors or rooms where we stopped, only a plain wall. Avery and Blackburn stood back as Tom paced in front of the wall, muttering something under his breath. From the center of the wall appeared a large, ornately decorated door, which Tom opened, checking over his shoulder before he did.

We followed him inside, and I saw, to my amazement, that the room was set up just like a Potions classroom, with cauldrons hung up on the wall and a bare flame already lit in the center of the room. Around it were several pots and wraps of already collected ingredients, and beside the fire sat a scrawny third-year, grinding snake fangs in a mortar.

"Are the other ingredients ready?" Tom asked the boy sharply.  
He nodded and put the mortar down beside the other piles, and the three older Slytherins took their places by the fire.  
"Well come on then, if you really want to know." Riddle said, exasperatedly, to me.  
I scurried over and sat beside him next to the flame, peering at the potion book on the floor before me, only to find that there was no name or description for the potion, just instructions.  
"Why not have her make it? She's good at potions, and it will save us the work." Avery suggested.  
"Good idea," Riddle said, causing Avery to puff his chest out like a hippogriff, "If you can make the potion successfully, we'll tell you what it's for. If not, you have to replace the ingredients you waste and never bother us again."

I wrinkled my nose. It seemed fair, but then I didn't like the pressure this situation put me under. I had little money as it was, without having to fork out for potion ingredients, and then there was the ingredient that had to be stolen from Slughorn, and you could guarantee I would get no help sneaking it out like Blackburn had.

On the other hand, I was confident in my skill at potion brewing, and maybe this would be a chance to impress Tom…

"Fine."

An hour later, the ingredients were stewing nicely over the flame, and all there was to do was wait six hours for the mixture to thicken. The boys had all moved away from the fire in the meantime, leaving me to my own devices, but I called them proudly back over.

"Fair enough Tyller, you've made it pretty spot on." Avery said, sounding more than slightly surprised.  
"Yes, I guess this means we owe you an explanation."

I turned to Tom, jubilant in my victory, and saw that even he looked relatively impressed.  
"It's this."  
He handed me a worn scrap of parchment that had clearly been ripped from an old book, and I saw that it was entitled 'Bonding Potion'. Reading a little further down, I discovered that the potion was designed to literally bond someone to their word. One example was given of a wizard who had taken the potion, and was thereafter bonded to his promise to never leave his wife. The text warned that the potion was only reversible by drinking the blood of a house elf, and that you had to be careful when wording your oath, in case you became bonded in the wrong way.

"Oh." I said, unsure how I was supposed to react. "Wh-what is it for?"  
"Exactly what the page says. To bond people to their promises." Tom replied annoyingly.  
"But what are _you _using it for?" I asked.  
"You really want to know?"  
I nodded uncertainly.  
"You're sure?" Avery added.  
I nodded again.

Tom gave Avery a quick smirk.  
"Then you'll have to wait until the morning. Then you will know what we're using it for. Until then, I'm afraid, we can't let you go…"

* * *

**Such a rubbish cliffhanger before I couldn't wait long to update again! Also, thanks to those who reviewed this story:)  
What do you think is going to happen to Lana?  
Please leave a review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Five hours of restless sleep, constantly disturbed by both my own consciousness and paranoia, and Blackburn's uneven snores and grunts, later, the bonding potion was nearly ready. Avery, Blackburn and the third year were still asleep in one corner of the room, but Tom- who had not even attempted to sleep- and I, were sat with the cauldron in the center.

"You know, there really isn't any sense in making me-" I began.  
"Doubting your skills now, Tyller?" Tom asked, raising one flat eyebrow, "I need a test subject, and since you were so keen to find out what the potion does, you may have the honor."

I scowled. When I had gone to the library the night previous, I had not envisioned that this is how I would wake the next day. The optimistic side of me poked her head around the negative wall of my mind and pointed out that not only was it OK to be here since it was a Saturday, but I was actually currently sat alone with Tom Riddle.  
_Yeah, and you look like shit._

"Five minutes left. Confident?" Riddle asked sarcastically.  
"I am, actually," I replied, "I've been near top of Slughorn's class since I was a first year. And anyway, the potion looks right."  
"Yes, _near_ top, second to me, you mean. But yes, it does look…" he wrinkled his nose and peered over the cauldron, "Decent…"

The final few grains of sand, and my stomach, plummeted to the bottom half of the hourglass that was timing the potion's brewing. It was time. I filled a goblet of the deep, blood-red-almost-black liquid and took a sniff. It smelled of mature wine and permanent markers; a strong odor that made me feel a little lightheaded.

"Do I just take it then?" I asked nervously.  
"Yes, then immediately after, read from this." Tom instructed me, a sharp glint of interest flitting across his eyes, only to disappear again.  
He handed me a crisp sheet of parchment, upon which he had written, in elegant, looped script:  
_I, Lana Tyller, swear upon the bonds that encircle me, to keep secret everything specified for me to by Tom Marvolo Riddle, from all but myself, him and those he agrees I may inform. This I promise to uphold until such a day comes that I am released from my bonds by Riddle._

I took a deep breath. The wording seemed sound enough, nothing misleading or ambiguous as far as I could tell. Was I really sure about this? I couldn't not be. I doubted very much I would be allowed to leave now without taking the potion. In fact, from the moment I had decided to tag along, I had been pretty much doomed. Kicking myself mentally, I lifted the goblet to my lips and attempted to steady the hand that held the dreaded words.

_Well, it's now or never…_

Tipping my head back in a pathetic attempt to down the liquid in one and reduce suffering time, I tipped the thick potion down my throat, and immediately began gagging and heaving. It felt like a thousand needles were going down, rather than a goblet of potion. Digging my nails into my hand, I forced myself to continue until the cup was empty, then set it down on the floor and leant forward on my elbows, digging the heels of my hands into my eyes, to try and clear my head.

"Lana?" Tom whispered, putting a hand gently on my back. "Are you alright?"  
He sounded genuinely concerned, and his kindness brought me back from the edge.  
"Yes, let's just get it done." I said firmly, yet weakly at the same time.

Sitting slowly up, I held the trembling sheet up to my eye level and read aloud the words. I held it together while I read the words, but the room was spinning, and I felt hot and sweaty. As I reached the last line, a loud rushing screamed in my ears and I felt sick and faint. I pressed onwards though, keeping my voice as steady as I could.  
"Is it done?" I asked, in what I thought was a confident voice, "Can I go?"

All I could think was that I had to get out of there before I threw up. _Come on, let me go!_

"Lana?" Tom grabbed both shoulders and looked hard into my eyes, "Lana!" his voice was blurry and far away.  
_Was he really there? _I couldn't even tell if the words were real. He began to sway; close, far, close, far.  
"Speak to me!"  
He sounded even further away this time, as if a sound proof glass existed between us. The next time he opened his mouth, no sound came out at all. _Was he mocking me? Was this all a trick? What was...?_

I awoke to find myself leaning against a wall with my head between my knees, a metal bucket under me.  
"Tom?" I called feebly.  
"Mmm," a low grumble rattled against my back.  
I felt my cheeks burn- _it wasn't a wall I was leaning on!_

"Oh, s-sorry, I don't know what-" I stumbled, sitting up straight.  
"It's fine," Tom replied, relieved, "You passed out on me back there, I didn't know if-"  
He frowned- whatever he had been going to say was lost forever.  
"Um," I quickly recovered, tucking my stray hairs behind one ear, "How long was I… out for?"  
"Only a couple of minutes, nothing serious."

The normal Tom was back now- smooth, emotionless black-Riddle who knew exactly what to say. The analytical, charismatic boy who was always top of the class. But I didn't care, I had witnessed, even if only for a moment, the real Tom; caring, gentle white-Riddle who was actually concerned when his potion knocked out a fellow student.

"Did the potion work then?" I asked, a weak smile leaking onto my face.  
"Let's test it, shall we? Do not tell anyone about this morning's events." Tom's voice became suddenly stern and harsh, and he stared heatedly into my eyes. "Now try and tell someone."  
He quickly woke Avery and nodded to me.  
"Uh, this morning I t-"

I cried out and clutched my forearm, bending in on myself in attempt to muffle the sharp agony. Tom was beside me in a flash. He roughly dragged up my sleeve and exposed the flesh underneath. I sucked in my breath. _Please don't see them…_

"See that!" he exclaimed suddenly, pointing to the place I had previously been holding.  
My eyes widened. A crackling, gold circle of fire encircled the top of my forearm, so close I could feel its heat pulsing through my blood. Tom placed a hand over the fiery ring and it immediately fizzled out, the ashes dropping like raindrops to the floor.

Where it had burned, in a perfect circle around my arm, was a raw, tender burn. The enormity of what I had done dawned on me. If I ever tried to tell one of Tom's secrets, not only would he be able to tell by the burn on my arm, but the fire would slowly eat away my flesh until he calmed the raging flames…

**Okay, I know I said short chapters only, but there was no way I was dragging this out over another chapter!  
Please review and tell me what you think:)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Where have you been?! Bed empty, no note, no-one's seen you since last night!"

Furious was an understatement. For an entire hour after returning, weak and trembling, to my dormitory, Rosa had quizzed me, or attempted to, on my whereabouts the night before. In the end I lied and told her I had fallen asleep in the library while studying, but the look in her eyes told me she didn't buy it. As soon as I was done being questioned, I went straight to the showers and rinsed off the sticky dread that clung to me like a parasite.

The burn mark had been healed, (or concealed- I did not know which,) by Tom, leaving no trace of the morning's events. I had begun to doubt whether it had all been a very surreal dream, but every time I considered the idea, I quickly brushed it away. I remembered too much for it to have been a dream. Despite the regret and panic constantly rolling within me, I held one positive thought close to me: _I spent the night with Tom…_

Quickly dressing and drying my hair with a hasty spell, I scurried down to the Great Hall to see if breakfast was still being served. To my luck and joy, it was, and I grabbed a plain slice of toast to eat on my way to the meeting place. With all the fuss and chaos of last night, I had completely forgotten about the scheduled Hogsmeade trip. Just in time, I sped towards the group waiting to go, and joined Rosa, Raven and Emily, my only three friends, by the huge wooden doors.

"Took your time getting ready didn't you?" Raven exclaimed, "You usually don't bother with your appearance!"  
I knew the offence was unintentional, so I brushed off her comment and smiled sweetly.

Snow was falling fast in thick flakes, making even the road directly in front a blurred mass. I quickly ducked into Flourish and Blotts to escape the freezing onslaught, deciding to tackle Emily's Christmas present first. The tiny, quiet girl liked nothing better than to settle down silently in some dark corner with a hefty book usually heavier than she was and read long into the early hours of the morning. I absent-mindedly browsed the rows of fictional books, half-searching for some dark novel she would enjoy. Mysterious stories of murder and deceit were her favourite at the moment, and she was currently reading a three-thousand page thriller about a witch who committed three mass-homicides without being detected.

My fingers brushed across the line of dusty covers and came across a thick black spine engraved with the title 'The Death of Percy Livingstone'. Skimming the blurb, I found that it was about a teen who faked his own death, blamed it on another, and travelled the country killing his old friends in disguise as a large mutt. Perfect.

"Into that kind of book?"  
I turned quickly and saw Tom leaning nonchalantly against the shelves beside me.  
"It's for a friend," I explained nervously. "Christmas shopping."  
"Oh, do I get anything?" he asked casually.  
"Uh, I didn't-"  
I blushed and he smirked.  
"Lana, I'm joking."  
He reached forward and plucked the massive book from my arms as if it weighed no more than a feather. The book creaked slightly as he opened its pages.

"For Emily, right?"  
I nodded, unsure how he knew.  
"She's always reading some dark horror in the back of class." He said by way of explanation.  
"Pass me that book down there."  
I followed his slender finger and saw that he pointed to a deep-green book titled 'Ancestry: How To Find Your Roots'. Without hesitation, I bent down and passed it to him. He slid it under Emily's present and held out his arm for me to take my book back. I did, and he walked silently away, with no 'goodbye' other than a swift nod in my general direction.

I blinked. What a strange, confusing individual he was.

A few hours later, I was sat in my bed reviewing the day's purchases. A broom-maintaining book and products for Raven, who had recently acquired the latest broom as a result of having been accepted onto the Slytherin Quidditch team; an assortment of skin-care potions and a large jar of sugarless sweets for Rosa who was always on some kind of diet; and for Emily, a page-finding bookmark, and of course, the book.

_Why had Tom wanted to see the book?_

I turned to the first page to try and work out what had intrigued him, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. Then I noticed a corner of cream parchment poking out from behind the white pages about halfway through. I pulled it out excitedly and read the familiar handwriting.

_Lana,  
Meet me at the observatory tower at midnight tonight. It's important. Don't bring anyone, and DON'T be seen.  
Tom._

* * *

**What could the note be about?  
Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

I re-read the note and checked my watch. 11:47- I had just over ten minutes to get there. Quickly slipping my long robe over my pyjamas and tugging my fingers despairingly through the tangle that was my hair, I slipped silently from the dorm and crept through the deserted common room. The corridors were ice-cold and lightless, and I had to light my wand to be able to see even a foot in front of me.

I managed the journey without running into any teachers patrolling the school, and was soon walking the corridor that lead to the observatory tower. 11:58. I was just in time.

"Lana," Tom called softly, "Up here."  
I climbed the icy steps nervously, anticipation building with each step. What could be so important that Tom had to see me in the dead of night at the top of a tower?

Trying to conceal my panting as much as possible, I jogged up the last few steps, almost slipping, and entered the room at the top. Tom was stood with his back to me, leaning on the windowsill, silhouetted in the yellow moonlight. His tall figure filled most of the stone window, and I noted admiringly how his broad shoulders and thin hips created a tapering, triangle shadow on the floor. I stepped into the pool of light behind him, and he turned around.

"Follow me." he said, a mischievous glint in his eye.  
_Follow him where?_

He suddenly grasped a hold of the ridge that ran around the edge of the square window frame and pulled himself up onto the ledge. I darted towards him instinctively; scared he would fall, and watched breathlessly as he lifted his weight easily onto the roof. A pale hand appeared at my eyelevel, and, taking a deep breath, I took it and stepped one foot onto the stone platform.

Shaking, I held on tight to the bricks and lifted my other foot, constantly aware of how high I was.  
"Look at me," Tom said soothingly, "Not down there, up here. Just keep watching me and don't panic."  
I skimmed my eyes upwards over the grey stones and found his dark eyes. Immediately, my breathing slowed and my hands steadied.  
"Put your foot on that brick there," he instructed.  
I did as I was told, still clutching tightly at his hand.  
"Now put your other hand on the roof and I'll pull you up."

Tom gripped my hand even tighter and pulled hard on my arm. I saw his muscles, clearly visible through his tight shirt, bulge as he lifted me off the windowsill. I scrambled up the wall, attempting to find leverage, and pushed with my other arm. I suddenly wobbled on the edge of the stones and Tom quickly wrapped his free arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. Momentarily thrown off, I lost my balance and was thrown forward, Tom holding me close.

There was a loud clatter as both Tom and I crashed to the tiles, and it took me a moment to realize that I was sprawled clumsily on top of him, our hands still entwined. I sat up slightly and he chuckled, but when I attempted to roll away, frightened that I was crushing him, he tensed his arm and kept me pinned where I was. I blushed, realizing that my cloak had fallen from my shoulders in the chaos, and was now pooled around my waist, leaving me wearing nothing but a flimsy silk pyjama top and shorts. I felt suddenly conscious of my skinny, childlike body, but ever the gentleman, Tom's eyes did not stray from my own, even as my eyes roamed and took in his rippling shoulders and sharp jaw line.

"Your note," I whispered, needing to break the silence, "You said it was something important."  
His lips twitched at the corners and his arm relaxed slightly.  
"It is. In fact," he sat up and checked his watch, "It should be starting any minute."

Tom was suddenly very close, his hard chest pressed against me and his face mere inches from my own.  
"What will?" I murmured nervously.  
"The meteor shower…"

We sat side by side on the sloping tiles, watching the beautiful lights flash past. I shivered in the icy December air, and Tom wrapped an arm protectively around my shoulders. I felt immediately warmed, despite his arm being just as cold as my skin, and snuggled closer, resting my head on his shoulder. He tensed slightly, but did not flinch or move away. We sat, motionless, as the last meteors rained across the sky, and the last glowing embers of their tails faded away into the black velvet sky.

"Lana-" he said softly.  
I turned and looked up into Tom's smoldering eyes, but was surprised to see that he was frowning, his pupils darting about my face, as if I was a complex puzzle to be solved.  
"Y-yes?" I replied, the warmth I had felt before dissipating, leaving me shivering once more.

"It's time to head back."  
He stood up suddenly, pulling his arm roughly away and almost causing me to fall to the icy tiles.  
I stood up awkwardly and wrapped the thick black cloak tightly around myself. Tom was stood at the other side of the roof, facing away from me and looking out towards the Black Lake.  
"You cannot tell anyone about this night, and you can't speak to me about it again either." He said emotionlessly.

When he turned back around, I saw that I was once more with Black-Riddle; his face like blank slate. He tilted his head back, looking at me through narrow eyes, and I swear there was contempt in his expression.  
"I won't, but can I-"

He held up a hand firmly and gestured to the way down.  
"Good night, Lana."

* * *

**What do you think of Riddle's mood swings?  
Review please, and look out for the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

I decided not to go home that Christmas. My parents were going away for Christmas to visit relatives, and I couldn't bear to be away from magic for two weeks. _You just don't want to be parted from Riddle._

I told the sarcastic voice in my head to shut up, and she folded her arms moodily. _That and you don't want to go back to normal life again…_

I hugged Rosa, Raven and Emily goodbye and wished them a Merry Christmas. We promised to write to each other, and they left, leaving me alone in the dorm for the holidays. That evening, I found a crisp sheet of parchment pinned to the green silk hangings around my bed. Blushing to discover it was from Tom, (meaning he had been in here, and probably seen my laundry that was scattered shamelessly across the bed,) I pulled out the silver pin and unfolded the note.

_Lana,  
I apologize for my behavior the other night. Same place, same time. Tell no-one.  
Tom._

I sighed. Despite trying my very hardest, I had not been able to push away the constant thoughts of Tom that had haunted me day and night for three days since the incident on the Observatory roof. _Don't go- he can't just walk all over you- and you CAN'T let him._

I agreed with the voice for once. But it was pointless trying to tell myself I wouldn't go. There was no way I wouldn't.

So that night I didn't even pretend to go to sleep. With no-one else sleeping in my dorm, there was no need to pretend. Instead, I selected my nicest clothes to wear and brushed my hair. Glancing rebelliously to the vanity that we shared, I eyed Rosa's make-up that she had left, claiming it was 'spare and outdated'. Well, it would do for me.

At 11:45 I left the Slytherin common room, the tiniest amount of make-up on my face- I had not dared put much on for fear of over doing it or applying it wrong. This time, Tom was already on the roof when I arrived at the top room of the Observatory Tower. I leaned out of the window and he offered his hand to help me up. This time we managed the procedure much more smoothly, and I was soon sat beside him in the starless night, watching large snowflakes float gently around us.

"You didn't go home for Christmas."  
I did not reply. The answer was, after all, obvious.  
"Why?"

We sat close together, but unlike last time, Tom did not wrap his arm around me; not one part of my body touched his.  
I struggled to find the right lie- one that would sound convincing, but was not too far from the truth.

"My… _guardians _are away visiting relatives." I said as confidently as I could, "And I would prefer to just stay here." _With you._

"I see." Was all he said.  
"And you? Why did you decide to stay?" I asked, hoping to move the conversation swiftly away from myself.  
Tom hesitated.  
"I live in an orphanage," he explained, "A muggle orphanage. I only go back when I have to."  
The contempt and disgust was clear in his voice.  
"Your parents- were they..?"  
"I don't know," Tom admitted, "I've been trying to find out."

_The book- 'Ancestry: How to Find your Roots'- that's why he bought it._

"I could help?" I offered nervously, "We have two weeks until-"  
"No," he interrupted harshly, "This is… something I have to do on my own."

I could understand that at least- sometimes you have to do things yourself, even if it was only to say you had.

* * *

Tom and I met most nights that Christmas, at first every other day, but as the days went on, we met almost every night. Like me, all of Tom's friends had gone home for two weeks, leaving him alone in the castle. We spoke mostly on topics unrelated to ourselves, usually ending in a long and deep conversation about complex magic like time travel and apparition, and how they worked. I have to admit, it was nice to talk to someone intelligent- someone curious and interesting.

On the last night of the holidays however, when the majority of the school had returned and we met for the last time over Christmas, Tom had brought something with him.

I clambered up onto the rooftop, already shivering in the exceptionally icy night, and saw Tom pouring over both a book ans a sheet of parchment covered in his elegant handwriting.

"Tom?"  
"Lana, I think I know who I am." He said suddenly, not even looking up, "But it can't be…"  
The last part was not spoken to me, but to himself as he frowned down at the words on the page. I walked quietly over and sat beside him, peering over his arm to see what had confused him so.

Inked in bold black ink on the parchment, the quill scratches deep and jagged, was a hastily drawn family tree. In the center of the page, at the bottom, was _Tom Riddle, _and above to the right, the same name again. To the left, was the name _Merope Gaunt, _and branching off this were several others, including _Marvolo Gaunt _and _Morfin Gaunt._

Tom had circled Merope's name, the ring rough and angry, and had re-traced one line up the branches of the tree. Beside the name at which the line ended, Tom had drawn a clumsy star, and at the very bottom of the page had drawn its twin.

_*Direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin._

I gasped and looked hard into his porcelain face, searching for any sign of emotion, anything to tell me what he really felt. As usual, there was nothing.

"Tom," I whispered, "You're the-"  
"I can't believe it was my mother," he interrupted, as if I had not even spoken, "I always thought I might be a half-blood, but still… I always thought the magic must have come from my father. I mean, if my mother was truly magical, surely she could have saved herself? Stopped herself from dying? And now, now I know that my father is a-"

"Does it matter which it was?" I asked, hoping my words sounded comforting.  
"Of course!" he exclaimed, seemingly disgusted that I should ask, "My name, Tom Riddle- it is the same as his. I have inherited the name of a _filthy muggle_."

I flinched as he spat out the dirty words, each syllable like a rusty knife stabbing deep in my lungs.

"But Tom," I persisted, wishing to move away from the topic, "You're a descendant of Salazar Slytherin!"  
He looked up from the sheet for the first time, as if only just realizing I was there.  
"I have suspected it for some time now. My pathetic mother gave me one thing at least." He said dismissively.

"You've suspected it?"  
"Yes, you see, I have a gift- one that not many possess, and when I looked it up, I found that Slytherin also possessed this gift." His blue eyes flashed menacingly.

Tom sat up straighter, leering over me like a cobra preparing to strike. Then he opened his mouth slightly and let out a strange, strangled hissing noise. I watched in awe, my heart beating frantically despite numerous efforts to calm myself down. I had researched Slytherin myself not long ago; I knew what he was immediately.

"You're a Parselmouth."

* * *

**This chapter was slightly longer than intended- sorry!  
Please leave a review below and thanks to those who are reading and reviewing:)**


	9. Chapter 9

It was late March, and I had not met Tom on the rooftop for a while. The frequency of our midnight visits had decreased since the end of Christmas, but we had still been meeting once or twice a week. I had been ill the previous week however, and so had not spoken to Tom in almost twelve days. We had become close in a way that I had not expected. Though neither of us had ever voiced it, there was a definite trust between us- perhaps encouraged by the fact that I couldn't tell anyone what Tom entrusted to me.

As usual, I found a note pinned somewhere obscure within my room- this time on the underside of my duvet- although the parchment was blank, (there was no longer any need for Tom to specify the time and place, and a blank note was less likely to get us caught.)

We had been blessed with a warm spring, and already there was no need to wear coats and cloaks outdoors. Feeling bold, I set off for the observatory tower in just my pyjamas. Climbing nimbly onto the top of the tower, I sat and waited for Tom to join me; tonight was one of the rare occasions when I arrived first.

"You haven't been waiting long?"  
I grinned and shook my head, and Tom smiled back.  
"Good, I couldn't leave until Avery fell asleep, and he's been having trouble doing so lately." He explained, pulling himself up to sit next to me.

Wearing skimpy pyjamas had seemed a good idea back in the warm dormitory, but now that I was sat high up in the cool night air, I was beginning to regret my choice. Tom saw me shudder and moved closer, lending me the body heat he always seemed to have tons of.

"Thanks," I said, my teeth chattering, "I didn't realize it would be cold up here."  
"And they say you're smart!" he joked, something he had been doing a lot more of recently, "Anyway, have you been invited to that dinner? The one with Slughorn?"  
I nodded, "I asked around and apparently people refer to it as 'Slug Club', it's a dinner party for _select students_."

"I see," Tom looked thoughtfully up at the starry sky.  
"From what I can gather, it's really just Slughorn sucking up to students he thinks will go far in life."  
There was no reply to this; Tom just continued to gaze up, as if searching for the heavens amongst the folds of black night.

"I've been thinking," He began carefully, "about what I want to be when I leave school."  
"Oh," I had not even considered the thought before, seeing the years left at Hogwarts stretch out before me into the distant future.  
"And I have no idea." Tom said, the despair clear in his voice.

"Neither do I, but we have three years left at Hogwarts- that's ages to think about the future."  
Tom sighed and returned to his silent thinking. Then he tore his eyes away from the stars and regarded me curiously.  
"I don't think I want to leave Hogwarts." He finally said. "There are too many good things here, and not enough out there."

I returned his gaze and frowned. _What did he mean?  
_I suddenly felt a cold wind whip my skin, and goosebumps appeared on my arms.  
"You're freezing!" Tom exclaimed.

He began to rub his warm hands up and down my arm in an attempt to warm me. Once the bumps had gone from my right arm, Tom began on my left, pulling it across my body to reach it. I smiled and shuffled closer to him, glad to have the heat returned to my veins. Then, without warning, he stopped.

"Lana…" his voice was cold and quiet, and I realized my mistake immediately.  
Quickly, I snatched back my arm and tucked it behind my body, moving it out of Tom's sight.  
"What?" I asked quickly, trying to pretend I had no idea why he had said my name.  
"Don't, just don't. I can see right through you." His voice dropped to a whisper, "Let me see."

I shook my head childishly and looked away, tears of frustration springing into my eyes. I had been careless and now I was going to pay for my mistake. In a split second, Tom had pushed me flat to the roof with one hand and grabbed the guilty arm with the other. I squirmed feebly under his hold and wriggled my arm away, but Tom just moved calmly to sit on me, pinning my free arm under his knee. I sucked in a lungful of crisp air, shocked, but pleasantly so, and stopped fighting him.

He smirked down at me, one of his perfectly arched eyebrows lifting slightly. Everywhere his body touched mine was live wire, as if he contained his very own source of power. Tom adjusted his position to pin me even more firmly beneath him, and my stomach flipped over, sending repercussions bouncing through my shattered nerves. He reached slowly down with his free hand and wrapped his slender fingers around my forearm. His touch sent shivers down my arm, but I did not squirm away.

Tom lifted my slack arm and leant closer, examining the midway point between my elbow and wrist.  
"Does this still hurt?" he asked gently, touching a spot much higher than where his eyes were focused.  
For a second confusion blurred my thoughts, but then I realized he meant the burn on my upper arm that had been caused by the bonding potion I had brewed so many months ago.  
"No," I whispered, my voice barely audible.

"And this?"  
This time he brushed his fingers over my forearm, staring intently into my eyes as he did so.  
"No," I repeated.  
"When?" Tom demanded, wrapping his icy grip around the mark in question.  
"Ages ago, last year, long before…" I stopped quickly.  
"Long before we met?" he finished.

_Damn._

"Why?" he asked sharply, tightening his hold on my arm so that it was almost painful.  
I felt my breathing quicken, the breaths shallow and raspy in my throat. I could not tell him. I could _never_ tell him. I had to lie. But how? How do you lie to someone who can see right through everyone?

"Why?" Tom raised his voice, his fingers squeezing my arm so tight now that I writhed beneath his grip.  
"B-because I didn't feel…" I whimpered, trying to think quickly, "Like I fit in here."

He loosened his grip slightly, frowning down at me. I could tell he was trying to decide whether or not to believe me. After what seemed like hours of silence, Tom staring suspiciously down at me, he released my arm, and it fell, numb, to the roof. He did not, however, move away from me. Instead, he leaned in closer, supporting his weight on his arms above my head and bending so that his face was close to mine.

"And now?" he murmured, "Do you fit in now?"  
My mouth was suddenly dry.  
"Yes." I whispered hoarsely.

Something shifted in his demeanour, and he was no longer the cold, cruel Riddle he had been mere seconds ago. I held my breath as he moved even closer; so close I could feel the heat that radiated from him on my cheeks.  
Then he kissed me.


	10. Chapter 10

Briefly, lightly, but meaningfully.  
It had been over before I had even had chance to acknowledge the change of events, but the shockwaves continued to reverberate throughout my body even as I climbed silently into bed and tried to sleep.

The next day had been as normal as ever, and the day after just the same. I found the blank note on my bed on the third day, and had met Tom on the roof just as I always had. We spoke of school and spells and exams, and it was like he had never kissed me at all. In some ways I was glad nothing had changed between us- that we could still be comfortable around each other. But in other ways I longed for Tom's feelings towards me to have changed.

A week quickly passed, and before I knew it I was sat in front of Rosa's mirror being preened to an inch of my life before we attended Slughorn's dinner party. The four of us had all been invited to the 'Slug Club', although I was the only one attending the dinner- the others had only been invited to the dance- and Rosa had taken it upon herself to make us all look 'absolutely perfect'. After all, she reminded us, all the boys who will ever be anyone will be there. I had sat and watched as Rosa dabbed mysterious products onto the other's faces, and grimaced along with Emily and Raven as their hair was pulled and tugged into place. She even used spells to lengthen heir eyelashes or brighten their eyes! Now it was my turn to sit on the stool of doom.

Rosa declared me finished after a brief ten minutes- much less time than the other two- and I stared suspiciously at the girl in the mirror. Her hair fell in dainty twists around her face and shoulders, and trailed elegantly down to her waist before tapering neatly off. She had flawless skin and defined cheekbones, and her bright, kingfisher-green eyes were outlined and defined with dramatic sweeps of black kohl. I smiled, pleasantly surprised by my appearance, and noticed the subtle pink shimmer that graced my lips. For the first time since I had received the invitation, I felt ready and raring to go.

* * *

There were about twenty students sat around the circular table, the majority of them Slytherin, and Slughorn sat at the head. I recognised only two other faces at the table. One was Avery, and the other was Tom. All of the students present were fourth years or older, and all of them had some extraordinary talent or connection. The boy opposite me, a quiet Hufflepuff, was the son of the famous Herbologist Ivy Woodgern, discoverer of several plants and inventor of self-watering soil. Beside him sat a very pretty Ravenclaw, who I soon discovered was there due to her remarkable ability to pass all tests with 95% or higher. She had short hair and pixie like features, and was constantly either twitching her fingers or glancing nervously at each face in the room.

During the main course, Slughorn had been around all the guests and quizzed them on whatever it was they had been picked for. Avery had been invited due to his Father's position in the Ministry, as well as the fact that his Aunty was a well known Author. Tom was there due to his outstanding intelligence in all subjects, particularly defence against the dark arts. Why I had been selected as one of the elite however, I had not managed to figure out yet. Professor Slughorn had almost finished questioning the boy beside me on his Uncle's business and whether he would inherit it as the plates were cleared and replaced with pudding dishes.

"Ah, and last, but by no means least, Miss Tyller." Slughorn held out a hand in my direction and I blushed as everyone turned to stare. "How are you faring? You have exams approaching?"  
I nodded. "Only end of year exams," I muttered modestly into my stroodle, "Nothing very important."  
"Of course, but you will pass with flying colours, just like Tom here! I hear you two are quite the competitive pair in lessons..?"  
I fumbled for words, feeling the heat rush into my pale cheeks.  
"It is only natural I think, Sir," Tom interrupted, "To become quite competitive when faced with the possibility of being pushed into second place. Lana and I often spar for the top spot, but rest assured, Professor, that it is merely friendly rivalry."

I glanced up in admiration. The fluency and precision that flowed through Tom's words seemed so well thought out, and yet so natural and easy. He had a talent with words, and always appeared to know exactly what to say.  
"Indeed, Tom," even Slughorn was impressed, "As you say, a little competition is often a good thing."

Before long the dinner was over and it was time for the dance portion of the evening to begin. My three dorm-companions were some of the first to arrive, and Rosa had only just walked through the door when she found herself twirling about the small dance floor with a handsome fifth year. I was stood humbly in the corner of the room, partly concealed by the shadows, hoping no-one would notice my presence, when a light touch graced my bare shoulder.  
"You don't suit the wallflower role," a soft voice laughed in my ear, "Care to join me?"

I took his cool hand and allowed myself to be led away from the dim shadows. My heart was thumping- not because of Tom, but because I knew what is was about to have to do- but I tried to calm myself nevertheless; panicking would not help.  
"Tom I really can't dance, I never-"  
"Shh," he put a slender finger over my lips, "Just follow me."


	11. Chapter 11

Although the floor was full of twirling, laughing couples spinning to the slow, but upbeat, music, I still felt as if there was nobody else dancing but myself and Tom. Where he had learned to dance I don't know, but his movements were graceful and controlled, where mine were clumsy and uncertain. After a while I mastered the delicate waltz, but by the time the steps were fully ingrained in my mind, the music changed and new steps were required. Laughing quietly at my attempts to follow the beat, Tom led me from the dance floor and summoned a waiter with a tray of drinks.

"I thought that when you said you can't dance you were being modest," he admitted, lifting the thin glass to his lips with a smirk, "but apparently the waltz is not your forte."  
I scowled into my champagne. "I think I managed quite well, actually."  
His expression was suddenly somber. "You weren't that bad... Once you stopped stepping on my toes, that is."

I pushed his arm playfully, pursing my lips in mock distaste. The muscles under my hand were taut and defined even through his thick dress robes. I began to draw away, already conscious that I had held my touch for longer than necessary, but Tom took the hand with his own and brought it slowly to his lips.  
"I'm sorry," he said softly, his breath warm on the back of my hand, "I'm afraid I've taken it too far and upset you. If you like, I can teach you to dance next time we meet on the rooftop?"

My cheeks heated and my heart pounded in my stomach. Was he being serious? Or was this another joke? I stammered mentally for an answer, but Tom pulled away, looking at something to the right of my shoulder, although he kept my hand in his own. I felt a tug on my sleeve, and turned to see Emily staring up at me with her round, emerald eyes.  
"Someone slipped Reffelin root into Raven's drink and she needs taking to the hospital wing. I can't find Rosa, and I need someone to get her other side."

I sighed, and glanced around the room for Raven, only to see her slouched on a chair at an empty table, her head between her knees.  
"I won't be long," I said, disappointed, to Tom.  
"Your friend needs you," he replied stiffly, looking Emily suspiciously up and down, "I'll wait, but don't be long, okay?"  
Tom released my hand almost reluctantly, and reached out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear, letting his fingers graze over my cheek, leaving icy trails in their wake.  
I shuddered.

* * *

Emily and I delivered Raven to the hospital wing fairly quickly and were soon on our way back to the party.

"You know who it was, don't you?" I asked suspiciously.  
Emily nodded, and said, "Hurberry."  
"Donald Hurberry?"  
She nodded again. Hurberry was part of Riddle's group- he was not part of the inner circle admittedly, but definitely one of them. If he had access to Reffelin, it was due to one of the leading members; that plant wasn't even grown on the premises, and only used in potions at NEWT level. It would have taken a brains to steal that from Slughorn's stores, if that was even where it had come from. I brushed away the idea that Hurberry had an outside supplier, that was even worse to consider!

"I'm turning in," Emily said flatly, "Try and find Rosa."

* * *

I hurried through the dark corridors, so anxious to return to the party- and Tom- that I didn't hear the voices until the last minute.

"Come on now Tom, I think you're overreacting a bit! It was just a laugh, and she's not even hurt! There's no way they'll trace it back to us, and even if Hurberry gets caught he'll get off- his father was running for Minister a few years ago, I'm sure the girl won't press charges."  
"That's not the point," said a strained voice that I recognised as Tom's, "reckless jokes like this one will result in more security. Not to mention you just wasted our last ounce of Reffelin. That means we'll have to organise another raid if we need more, and for what? So you and Avery can amuse yourselves at a stupid party?"

Tom's anger was obvious even to me, and I couldn't see his face. My hands trembled against the stone wall I clutched, and I had to bite my lip to keep from giving away my position.  
"Anyway Riddle," the shaky voice belonged to Lestrange, "I saw you were dancing with that Tyller girl. Odd choice, isn't it?"  
I stilled, hoping for, and dreading, more.

"Why is it odd?" Tom asked, his tone carefully controlled.  
The distraction had clearly worked for them, but now I was shaking more than ever.  
"Well there are prettier girls," someone noted coldly, "Richer and more desirable ones too."  
"Yes, there are." Tom said, his tone cold and questioning.  
Lestrange sighed, "You can do better Tom!" He said exasperatedly, "What about her friend, Rosa? Most people agree she's the best looking in the year and she's from a good line of respectable wizards and witches- no filth in her ancestry."

"Hmm, I seem to recall her slipping out with Avery," Riddle replied, "He has quite a thing for her I've heard. Wouldn't want to scupper his plans with her now, would I?"  
The others snorted, and I struggled against tears. He would choose Rosa over me. I'm not good enough for him. I never will be. Their words reverberated around my head for what seemed like hours after the group separated and rejoined the party, and it was even longer before I felt like returning myself.

I nipped myself mercilessly, and told myself to snap out of it. That was his friends talking, I told myself, ignore what they said and trust the boy you know. Taking a deep breath I crept unnoticed back into the room, noticing how many had left already. The lights had dimmed and the music was slower, more romantic. Several couples danced closely under a spinning, purple light that flashed atmospheric beams about the crowd, and pale smoke drifted around the dancers feet. I scanned the room quickly for people I knew, and caught sight of Rosa pressed tightly against Avery. She was graceful and confident in her dancing and I watched her enviously for a while. Then the pair drifted to one side, still spinning slowly and I saw the couple behind them.

Primrose McLacey, the blonde Ravenclaw and victim of Tom's snake trick, had her slender arms wrapped around the neck of a tall, dark boy, whose hands were resting on her hips, pulling her closer as they danced to the rhythmic melodies. She gazed sloppily into his eyes, and he tightened his grip, making her blush. The song ended and the lights brightened, enabling me to finally see who her partner was.  
Tom.

He raised her hand to his lips, watching her as he did with a gaze as intense as it had been when he had kissed my hand. The spot his lips had touched tingled jealously, and my lower lip trembled pathetically. I averted my eyes, only to see Lestrange and another Slytherin watching me from across the room, their lisps turned up cruelly at the corners in mocking smirks. I felt my face burn as I turned away and ran from the room, tears of frustration and humiliation stinging my eyelids.

* * *

I found myself somehow at the Observatory tower, tears now flowing freely down my cheeks. I shivered in the flimsy chiffon dress Raven had lent me, the wind biting my bare skin as I stood precariously on the roof's edge. Would he even care if I fell now?  
Probably not.  
I took a bold step forward so my toes overhung the ledge and peered into the inky blackness below me.

I will never be good enough.


	12. Chapter 12

I shivered and lost my balance.  
A sharp yell burst from my lips as I tipped my weight quickly backwards, counteracting the gravity that had almost pulled me over the edge and to my death. I collapsed heavily to the cold tiles of the roof, tucking my knees protectively closer and burying my streaked face in my hands. My sharp, painted nails clawed at the edges of my face, giving me a sharp pain to distract my thoughts with.

"Lana?"  
Anger bubbled inside me. How dare he call my name with such an innocent tone?  
"What?" Was all I could manage to say, and even then my voice was croaky and pathetic.  
"What are you doing up here? And why did you shout? What-" he paused, "are you crying?"

"No." I said instinctively, tears clouding my words.  
"Come down, you'll freeze to death up here!" He said sternly. "I thought I told you to come back to the party? Is this about your friend? I'm sure she'll be-"  
"Shut up Tom!" The frustration that had built up exploded all at once.  
He stopped immediately and his face hardened.  
"What?" Quiet. Not a good sign.

I had begun now, and the words I had planned on keeping to myself spilled from my mouth like poison ivy.  
"I heard what you said- and not just about the Reffelin either! Well I'm sorry if I'm not good enough for you Tom; I'm sorry that I'm not pretty or rich, and I'm sorry that my father isn't in line to be Minister, my dad's-" I broke off before I said too much and took a deep breath, "-dead."  
Water blurred my eyes momentarily before bursting from my eyes and cascading down my face, taking Rosa's careful work with it.  
"Go back to the party, Tom. I'm sure Primrose is wondering where you went."

"You heard what Lestrange said outside the party?" Tom's voice sounded hollow and cold.  
I nodded as an icicle brushed down my spine.  
"Did you really think that I would listen to what they said? I don't care who you are or how many galleons are stacked in your vault, Lana, and maybe you're not the prettiest girl in the year, but so what? Do you think I'm that shallow?"  
His words stung. I had not been fishing for compliments, but to hear his thoughts out loud made my own doubts real.

For a while I couldn't find the right way to explain to him how I felt. Then I decided not to.  
"No, I don't." It was little more than a whisper, and at first Tom didn't react.  
Just as I was about to repeat my words, his face softened a little around the edges and his tensed shoulders relaxed.  
"Let's go back to the party," he said, one hand extended towards me, "it's probably about to finish, and it want Primrose to know exactly where I went."

I took his hand and immediately forgot what I had been so angry about.  
"And for the record," he murmured in my ear, his warm breath tickling my neck, "Slughorn insisted I dance with that giggling mess of a Ravenclaw, she's far too... _good_ for my tastes."

I couldn't help it, I smiled. If Primrose McLacey, the epitome of girliness, wasn't to Tom's 'taste', then maybe my sharp, not-standard-or-pretty looks and rough, darker personality weren't so out of place at his side. Maybe

* * *

**Not a long chapter, but I had a request to update quickly, so I did. Please leave a review:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Pleas forgive me! It's not even a long chapter but I've been busy, so here's ch13...**

* * *

"I want to test your bond." Tom said suddenly.

April had brought with it warmer air and clearer nights, and I soon found myself sitting with Tom on the rooftops without shivering and chattering like a broken clock.

Without hesitation, I pushed put the sleeve of the thin cardigan I had borrowed, (she would hopefully never find out,) from Raven and held out the scarred arm to Tom for inspection. He took it and peered at the ring around my arm that was paler than the other skin.

"There's a student wandering around down there." Tom pointed towards the Herbology greenhouses, "Try shouting about how you got this scar."

There was no doubt in my mind that I would do what he said. Something in his voice made me want to believe in him, and fulfil his wishes were I could. I opened my mouth, the words already rolling down my tongue, and felt a familiar searing pain on my forearm.

It was over in a spilt second, but the skin below my elbow was slightly inflamed where the fire had licked at my flesh.

"It hasn't worn off," he sounded impressed, and yet unsurprised at the same time, "Good potion Tyller."

"Thanks," I mumbled, beginning to wonder what this was all for.

"Now I know you definitely can't go telling people what I say, I can finally talk to someone about... What I've found."

I frowned. "You know I wouldn't tell anyone, even if my tongue wasn't bound to you."

He nodded, "I know, but I had to be sure. Now don't interrupt until I've finished, it really does irritate me."

A sharp needle of hurt fired into my heart. Half at the thought that he still did not fully trust me, and half because I knew he never would. I pinched my lips together to show that they were sealed and he sighed, as if searching for where to begin.

"Not so long ago, I showed you my family tree." He started, "It featured both Gaunts and Riddles. I said I had been sure that my father was the wizard because a witch would never let herself die. Well, it turns out he was a muggle." Tom spat the word like it was poison.

I gasped, "So you're-"

He gave me a hard stare and my breath halted.

"No interruptions." He said, almost angrily, "But no, I'm not a mudblood. My mother was a witch, but a filthy, muggle-loving one. I. Told you all of this before, but what I didn't tell you-" he took a breath to steel himself, "what I didn't tell you is that I went to visit the Gaunt family home and found my uncle, Morfin, a dirty madman who told me all about my parents- how my mother was close to a squib, how she fell in love with Tom Riddle and gave him a love potion. The pathetic woman she was, she believed he would still love her even if she stopped administering the potion."

He looked at me, a mixture if contempt and sadness in his eyes.

"He didn't even care that she was pregnant. So I ended up in an orphanage. A muggle orphanage. Brought up like filth, brought up knowing my father's name but nothing else. If Dumbledore hadn't..."

His face flickered and I glimpsed what looked like respect, or was it fear? It was gone in a heartbeat, and Tom's voice dropped to a hoarse whisper.

"When I found out about my father, I set off for his manor where he lived with his parents. Let's just say," he smirked, an evil glimmer appearing in his dark, fathomless eyes, "that he won't run away again, in fact, I doubt very, very much that he'll run at all."

"You mean..?" My words were like the whisper of a wasps wings, and I felt my eyes widen as realisation struck me, "they're..."

"They're dead." He said; bluntly, proudly.

I struggled to comprehend the information. Tom, my Tom. I knew that he was- what was he?- but I never thought...

"I don't want you to tell anyone about what I just said. Not even to me unless I am the one to bring it up." His voice softened. "You won't say anything, Lana, I know you won't. If it weren't such a huge matter, I don't even think I would bother binding you to this."

He spoke softly, the sounds caressing my skin as they drifted over me.

"I trust you Lana, and I have never trusted anyone before. There's just something about you... It makes me want to tell you everything."

My heart beating frantically, I turned to him and thought I saw something new in his expression, an emotion I had no name for.

"You don't have to bind me, I would never betray you Tom... I- I think that-"

I hid my face behind a wall of hair, ashamed by what I had been about to say.

"You think you what?" He asked gently, tucking my hair slowly behind an ear and leaving his fingers to trail across my cheek for what felt like hours, melting the skin under his cool hand. He finally dropped it to his side and it was over all too soon.

"I think I trust you too." I said flatly, pushing my real words away in disgust.

Not that what I had said instead was entirely truthful: I didn't trust him enough, not yet. Not enough to spill my biggest secret.

No, that was wrong: I trusted Tom, and I trusted his words, but I didn't trust our friendship enough to not break into a million pieces if I ever decided to test it. No amount of bonding potion could prevent what would happen if I told him I was-

* * *

**She was- what? Try and guess when you review, let's see who can get the closest... thanks for reading:)**


End file.
